


Dancing is fun!

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [26]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, No Plot/Plotless, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Stupid stuff ... as always XD





	Dancing is fun!

**Author's Note:**

> **I did not do the animations in this post myself.**  
>  I used <https://www.mixamo.com/#/> to make these GIFs.  
> Sometimes the animations have small bugs after importing into Blender, but overall I can recommend this page.

Kate is breakdancing ... it's canon ... as long as nobody proves me wrong.  


To entertain your girlfriends with a little dance is so much fun!  
However, Rachel leaves her shirt on, so that Max does not get a nosebleed again.  


Max had a lot of opportunity to watch people walking backwards ...  
so it's only logical that she perfected to moonwalk.  



End file.
